On the Run
by thraxbaby
Summary: Short one-shot based on a dream I had the other night. Alice escapes Houndsditch and is on the run from that vile doctor. Modern AU.
Alice ducked into an alley to catch her breath. She'd just escaped his clutches, just learned what his true intentions were for the children in his care. She wasn't going to be another victim. She would report him to the authorities and he would be sent away forever. Now if she could just find a safe place to hide...

The screech of tires nearby got her running again. She thought she lost him! Of course she didn't. He wouldn't stop until he had her, until he could silence her. Alice turned the corner and weaved through a crowd of people on the sidewalk. She risked a glance behind her and saw his car. NO! He was so close.

Alice ran down another alley, hoping to lose him for good. Where the heck were all the police officers?! It was as if they only ever appeared to take her back to that horrible man. And the police department was all the way on the other side of town... She would make it. She had to.

Through the farmer's market she went, praying he would give up and leave her alone, but no. She saw him pushing his way through the crowd as well. Panic was starting to take over and she desperately tried to keep her anxiety down, as she didn't want to have a fit in public and be sent straight back into the false doctor's clutches. They could send her back to the hospital for all she cared, as long as _he_ was detained in prison.

Alice hid herself behind a group of ladies fawning over something in a shop window and entered the store. She hid behind a display so as to regain some energy.

"Running again, Alice?" Alice looked up to see her old friend, the Cheshire Cat.

"Go away." She hissed. "I can't go into Wonderland now. He'll catch me, and I'll be sent back to the Home with that vile man."

"Then I suggest you get going. He's coming inside." The Cheshire Cat vanished as the bell above the door jingled, signaling someone has entered. Indeed, Alice heard his shoes upon the linoleum floor, the jangling of this car keys in his pocket. He feigned browsing the racks, but Alice knew he was really searching for her without trying to cause a scene. The second his back was turned, Alice crouched behind another display. They did this strange dance of stealth until Alice was near the counter. She ducked behind that and slipped into the back room. Alice ran to the back door and burst through, hoping she lost him for good. She seriously needed to stop, but she knew she couldn't, not until she was safe at the police station.

Alice took not two steps before Dr. Bumby burst through the back door as well.

"Alice!" Alice took off as fast as she could, but she had been running a long time and despite being younger, he had saved his energy. He grabbed her arm and wrestled her to the ground. She struggled, but he held her tightly until all her energy was spent. He didn't let up until her body went limp, her fight all gone.

"There, now. I'm very disappointed in you, Alice." Alice wanted to scream, to tell him she didn't care what he thought of her, but she was tired. Too tired, she could barely keep her eyes open. Tears leaked out her eyes and she felt angry with herself for feeling so defenseless and weak. It was the medicine - he'd been giving it to her for a while, making her sleepy, but not sleepy enough to not feel his clammy hand feel her up while he thought she was out.

"I give you and the children such a good life; you have good food, clean water, and a roof over your heads. Why did you run away?" The false concern in his voice sickened Alice.

"I know your plans for us, you monster." Alice spat out. Bumby chuckled.

"Listen to yourself, Alice. That's nonsense. I have only good intentions for you, especially you." His mouth was too close to her ear to be purely innocent. She could feel his scratchy beard on her neck.

"Get up, now. You need a warm meal and a nice bath. Then we'll figure out your punishment for running away." He led Alice to his car, and Alice climbed in reluctantly. She would regain her strength, she would endure more of his "attention", but next time, she would escape for good.


End file.
